harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gellert Grindelwald's lightning bolt curse
Is this? Is this the Baubillious spells used to a very high effect? Ninclow (talk) 13:27, June 6, 2017 (UTC) "Relevant trivia" Oh, I'm sorry, Seth - did I put something related to the Percy Jackson series in the wrong place? -.-' Ninclow (talk) 22:58, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :No, you put something someone at some point edited into Wikipedia and that has since been removed. Why does that have any relevance to anything? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:40, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Because - some poor sod wrote incorrectly on wikipedia that Grindelwald specialized in a spell conjuring lightening to torture and/or torture people, and it was removed for being fanon. Less than ten years later, Fantastic Beasts comes out and present to us a spell of that very nature, exactly as it is depicted in the movie. And Grindelwald uses it. It's a fun little coincidence, and a fun bit of trivia that worthwhile Harry Potter fans both among the editors and those who pops by to look stuff up would have fun hearing about? In short: It's relevant because it's trivia, and Potter-related. Ninclow (talk) 23:46, February 22, 2018 (UTC) :So someone wrote about a fanon spell in an editable list of Harry Potter spells -- stop the presses! (jokes aside, check the editing history of List of spells -- it's got to be one of the places where fanon sprouts more often) That's hardly notable. The description the spell ("a bolt of lightening") is not at all unique, and its efects ("killed people by shocking them") don't even match the efects of this spell. I fail to see the outstanding connection, relevance, or point. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:32, February 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Then perhaps you would be so kind as to stop taking parts of my sentence out of context to support your alleged validity of reasoning for removing them? Let me repeat myself for your benefit: A spell unique to Grindelwald and used for, primarily, torturing ''his victims appeared and was later removed for being fanon on the Norwegian wikipedia page. Now, some years later, a ''canon ''spell conjuring lightening used unique to Grindelwald once was found among canon ones. And that's a fun bit of trivia that worthwhile Harry Potter fans both among the editors and those who pops by to look stuff up would have fun hearing about. And it is no more irrelevant as trivia to this than the claim that "fans assume Hit Wizards are originally meant to be Aurors" and the likes. Ninclow (talk) 00:53, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :Pray tell, what have I taken out of context? The description of this "Mohanius" spell you put on the article said it "could either render the victim unconscious or even kill" by "shocking them". The original description in the Norwegian Wikipedia (which I had the patience to dig up) seems to mention, from what I could gather, a burst of lightening that induces fainting. Even if this was remotely noteworthy (should we scour the web for any piece of fanfiction in which Grindelwald is shown casting spells, and put it here?), how this is ''in any way similar to a spell that produces the effects of a whip is beyond me. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:24, February 23, 2018 (UTC) One glaring error in the deleted trivia item is that it says "ironically" when it clearly means "coincidentally" -- a common mistake. "Ironic" does not mean "strange" or "coincidental", or even "strange and coincidental". — evilquoll (talk) 01:27, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :I beg to differ. "Ironically" was in its proper place here, and it didn't mean "coincidentally". There is clear irony, I think, to Wikipedia administrators removing what they then thought to be a fanon spell from the page, only to be spited by cosmic happenstance when it turns out that spell was actually canon, albeit unbeknownst to the original editor. --Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 19:59, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Page name Thoughts on a better page name? From : Graves stands on the platform, continuing to duel with Newt, who stands on the train tracks. Credence cowers behind him. Finally, almost bored by Newt’s efforts, Graves casts a spell that ripples along the train tracks and down the tunnel, finally blasting into Newt, throwing him high into the air. Newt lands on his back and Graves immediately sets upon him, casting spells in a whip-like motion with increasing vigor. Graves’s immense power is evident, as Newt writhes on the ground, unable to stop him. and : Graves continues to whip Newt, a manic, crazed look in his eyes. The current page name seems to derive from its depiction in the film. Any ideas on how to improve? --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:13, February 22, 2018 (UTC) I just called it "Grindelwald's bolt" because I figured it'd be harder to confuse it with the spell Voldemort use to test the power of the Elder Wand. It looks like lightening, but I seem to have overlooked how it is presented in the script. What with "lightening whip" spell? Ninclow (talk) 23:40, February 22, 2018 (UTC)